


Stolen Glances

by 4thFloorPanda



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, self-indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thFloorPanda/pseuds/4thFloorPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life she'd never dare to make her love known but maybe here..maybe now. Just maybe. Lucina/Cordelia bc I love to suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self indulgent hints to future Lucina/Cordelia  
> I haven't written fanfiction in so so long.. thanks for taking a look

You catch yourself staring. You're always staring really, praise Naga no one has caught onto it. Especially Severa. GODS you'd be dead. Not haha 'oh Lucina you silly goose' dead but 'holy gods above what the hell are you doing' dead if Severa caught you staring.

You're still staring Lucina. Stop. You look away quickly busying yourself with.. what was it you were doing anyway? You can't remember. You were.. right. You came to check on the pegasi, your mother's to be exact. A convenient lie. You came seeking a flash of red hair amid white feathers.

You're staring again. She's gorgeous. She's always been gorgeous. You pinch yourself to make sure this isn't a dream, that she's really there, her future past self's death still vivid in your mind. You look away to quickly wipe at your eyes. She isn't the same woman you knew in your past and yet she is. She just doesn't know me yet.

You don't know how to even talk to her now, your paths never really cross around camp. Unless maybe…You smile and turn away unnoticed, time to pay Severa a visit, new purpose in your stride.


End file.
